Okaa-san nande?
by Risshu
Summary: Natsume's mother, Lucy Dragneel was cold towards him ,especially towards his father. His father, who he thought was an innocent man had many deep dark sins. Natsume wonder, why at the same time his mother was forcing herself to hate him? Is his father really what he thought a kind man? Possesive Natsu. Some Gralu but strongly and forever NALU. sorry Nali fans.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. HIRO MASHIMA OWNS IT. NOT ME.**

**CHAPTER 1: Questions**

Natsume doesn't understand why his own mother never hugs him nor kiss his cheeks. The affection and love that a mother usually possesses then gave to their children; he didn't experience it with his own mother. Instead when his mom look at him, no light can peek through her brown eyes unlike the mother his sworn friend and enemy, Ryuu. Ryuu's mother would surely give her son full of affection and when she sees her son her eyes would shine and twinkle with delight then give her son a bear hug. Natsume felt a pang of jealousy toward his frenemy.

It was truly unfair that Natsume's own mother wouldn't give him that kind of attention.

His mother had an iron steel on him, especially toward his father. When he sees his father he would jump in delight and his father would gladly lift him up and span him around even he was stressed from work in his company but when his mother sees them she would gave them a hard look and left them.

His mother was always staying at home and he wonder why his father locks the house when they go outdoors or goes to school and work but even if his mother was inside? His dad, Natsu was always doing it.

It was like his dad locks his mom like his mom would run away.

He once remembered what Ryuu, his frenemy, always complain when his mom greet his dad by kissing and hugging him. Many times Ryuu complained about it adamantly explaining that was purely disgusting but Natsume turned silent and said:

"What's so disguisting about it? Dad and I always wish that mom would do that."

This eventually silences Ryuu. What made Natsume irritated was the pitied look Ryuu send him. It was like degrading him so being a hot headed he punched the day lights out of Ryuu.

He reminisce one of his bad memories.

It was his mother 24th birthday and Natsume made a bracelet as a gift. He spent him five days to make it. Plus it came from his own pocket thanks to his dad spoiling him in giving some large cash. The bracelet was made of pink and yellow transparent beads. If you ask why he picked the pink and yellow color it's because his parents natural color of hair. When he gave it to his mom with a sunny smile plastered in his cute face, he couldn't help but to curious what will her mother reaction would be. She only looked at him then the bracelet coldly.

"Why are you giving me a piece of trash?"

And his smile and happiness died down after hearing that. So what he did next was to run towards his room and cried his whole heart but not before throwing it in the trash can that was located in the kitchen. When his father came Natsume quickly hug him tight. His father too did the same though soothing him by brushing softly his pink hair that he inherited into his father.

Ever since he was a child he loathed his mother.

That night he sneak into the kitchen and dig the trash can to find the bracelet he did. He know he can still find it because he didn't see in his window his dad or mother throw the garbage's. And he can't find it.

Until now it was a mystery for him how his bracelet vanishes.

Natsume also knows that his parents always fight but what he didn't expect was some whimper, muffled wet sounds his mother produce?

But after he learned the conversation of his senpai's about adult things he realized it was moans and groans. He already knew what they were doing those nights up until now. That was odd because his classmates says the one who was doing 'it' was deeply in love with each other, sure his father had some love and lust in his dark onyx eyes toward his mother but his mom? No love can peek into those brown doe eyes instead coldness was crept in it.

And that was unruly odd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Monday noon and Natsume was taking a bath. He just came home from soccer practice. His dad was on a vacation leave for one week so Natsume was excited to spend the whole week with his father. And when he was done taking a bath he run towards the living room where his dad waits for him but instead his dad was only there he saw someone, no his mother wasn't consider as someone. He hides behind a pillar and examine her more to his contentment.

His mother's gold hair was down unlike her usual bun so it was flowing freely that stops under her huge breast. It was silky straight and at the end has cute curls. It looked like a gold river. Her outfit was a sky blue shawl with matching sky blue sandal. Under the shaul was a pure white lacy sundress. Even without make-up and other cosmetics applied to his mom, she looks like a model or might surpass the models and actresses his female classmate always ogle in the magazines and talk about.

"Luce, where are you going? Are you asking for a date with me?" His dad asks grinning cheekily. His mom flinched and fidgets the hem of her dress which Natsume found adorable.

"Na-Natsu you see I wanted to go to beach toda-" He remember that the beach was 30 minutes away in their house. In Natsume's eye he could see her nervousness unlike his dad.

"Oh! Then let's go! Natsume will tag along with us! Wait I'll start the car and call Natsume!" But before the pink haired dad could ran towards the garage...

"N-No! Natsu, wait, you don't understand I want to go. _**Alone.**_" and Natsume swear he could see some evil glint from his father's onyx eyes. There was a thick tension.

"Luce, Luce, Luce, tell me where are you going?"

"N-nowhere Natsu, Nowhere!"

And there was a heavy silence. Finally his father proclaimed.

"You're lying, I want the _**truth. now**_? Who will you meet today or tonight?" beneath Natsu's voice was hidden anger.

"..."

"Luce, do you want to be locked in the room for a month?" Natsu whispered his cheeky grin turned to a malice smile. His mother broke down in a sob. Then he added "_I still have the handcuffs_". This made more his blonde mother tremble in fright.

And for once Natsume felt terrified to his father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**WARNING! **If there's a next chapter it will contain rape, abuse and sexual harassment

**Authors note: Guys I'm nervous! I'm not good writing some lemons…. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. HIRO MASHIMA OWNS IT. NOT ME.**

**Chapter 2: The past**

Lucy hated her life. Ever since she became a permanent Dragneel her life was nothing but filled with misery and hatred. She was in loveless marriage but for Natsu? Nope, the bastard was enjoying hiself to his heart's content.

If only she and Gray successfully eloped maybe this wouldn't marriage wouldn't happen.

If only she isn't very kind to Natsu maybe he wouldn't fall in love to her.

And if only she wasn't drunk maybe she didn't end up having Natsu's baby.

They were married thanks to her father greediness in money and Natsu for getting her accidentally pregnant.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Lucy was scared after she learned that a new life force was growing in her belly. She wouldn't get terrified if it was Gray and her child but no, it was Natsu's child. She quickly check for some abortionist but she remembered what her deceased mother, Layla heartfilia said to her

"All babies are a blessing so make sure you shower her or him with love okay?"

"Of course momma I would!"

But what happened to her promise? Maybe for once she can disobey her parent's plea. So when the day her operation came. She was scared at the same time guilty but still she made her mind she would do it for Gray and her future dreams. In order to maintain and achieve their dreams she will do it. When she was in the waiting area she couldn't help but cried, too. For goodness sake! The child didn't deserve this fate, to die. She run away from the clinic and head towards outside. When she was close to the exit she bumped into someone, luckily she didn't fall because the man caught her. She looked up to see who her saviour was and to her fears, dark onyx eyes stared at her with such intense anger. His messy salmon hair was the proof that he was in a hurry. And it struck Lucy.

Natsu Dragneel already knows what her plan was.

After Natsu learned that she was going to abort his son he was enraged. The pinkette arrange their marriage quickly after her father swiftly agreed to make his only daughter married without any sign of hesitation because of their money. You see the Dragneels literary owned the Fairy tail company which was the most famous in business world. While Natsu's father, Igneel agreed to their marriage because the old man consider Lucy as his own child since the beginning but he isn't sure to Jude Heartfilia though.

* * *

When it was arranged and the marriage was constantly talked about the business world. This includes the Fullbusters they were one of the business partners of Fairy tail incorporation. Gray Fullbuster can't believe that he lose his girl to his lifetime rival and bestfriend. No way, she promised that no matter what happens they would belong to each other, forever.

He message Lucy to meet him after his meeting.

He walks toward their meeting place. It was located in their favorite coffee shop. There he saw Lucy who still looks perfect with her golden hair tied into twin low pigtails. She was wearing a plain pink dress that has a ribbon belt. Somehow the dress seems so fitted to her did she gain weight?

They greeted each other and talked a random thing, that's when Gray decided to beat around the bush.

"Lucy tell me the truth, is it true that you and ash brain would get married?"

This stopped the blonde from sipping the hot coffee.

"Gray...yes but you do-"

"Do you love him?" Gray asked trying to hide his anger but failed constantly.

"...Gray I was drunk when something happened to us!"

"You're pregnant! Is it Natsu's?"He asked with his hoarse voice. It's funny how his energy rapidly drained by the sudden confession.

"It was Natsu but believe me! You're the only one I'm willing to spend my whole life!"

"Then let us runaway. Let's elope."

The blonde gasped exasperatedly.

"But,….but what about my baby?"

That's right even if he wins the blondes heart there was still a remnant of the flame bastard towards his Lucy. Well he'll deal with the kid later. For now he needs to isolate first his Lucy away from anyone, anything especially the bastard rival of his.

"Let's raise him/her like a real family."

Gray didn't care anymore if he was now called a wife stealer all he wanted was Lucy for hiself.

He was desperate, too desperate to let his first love go.

Lucy cried she can't believe how lucky she was to have a boyfriend like Gray. Bursting with happiness she jump towards Gray who happily accepted the blonde in his arms, and peck him in the cheeks not seeing Gray crazed eyes and possessive hug to the blonde.

* * *

The blonde rushed towards the exit of the Dragneel household. She was lightly stepping at the hallow hallway carefully not wishing to wake some certain someone. Yes she snuck out from her bedroom at midnight to meet her lover.

Just a few more step she can have the ticket for freedom and her awaiting bright future with her supposed, rightful partner at the lifetime but before she can reach the large golden knob of the gigantic door of the mansion...The once hallow hallway turned to a bright room making the blonde blind from the piercing light that she didn't notice someone took her luggage and belongings then out of sudden a hand encircle her petite waist trapping her from a bone crushing hug.

The hug was warm and Lucy's eyes finally adjusting to the bright light saw a pink hair. Then her trance was broken when Natsu give her earlobes a long sensual licked making her groan at the same time shivering from the sensation.

The pinkette whispered huskily

"Where are you going at the middle of the night Luce?"

"T-That's none of your business, perverted bastad!"

Lucy swore that she saw a flash of sadness and pain across the pinkette's dark onyx eyes but only for a second because it turns to a silent rage.

" _**IT. IS. MY. Business**_ to know where my wife would goes in the _**middle of the night**_." He gritted his teeth making sure to emphasize that she was _his wife_.

" _**YES YOUR Fiancée**_ that can _**still cancel the wedding**_" The blonde corrected making Natsu loosen his hug to the blonde and looked at her with tremor. His body shake with such anger. His pink bangs shaded his out-of-focus dark onyx eyes. He clenched his fist. Lucy couldn't help but to shiver with fright to what she awaken monster.

"You can't do that."

Natsu whispered full of malevolence. And before Lucy could run away from the pinkette, he grabbed both of her wrists and dragged her upstairs. The blonde tried to fight and pulled away her wrist but every time she did that Natsu only tighten more his hold. Lucy know where will they head; in their bedroom.

* * *

When they were in the bedroom Natsu release the blonde's sore wrist, then he locked the door. He faced Lucy who was trembling with terror. When he walk closer to her, she walk backwards they do that until Lucy's knees hit the bed making her fall to the soft mattress.

Her golden hair sprawled like golden streams. Her maroon eyes were glossy with those unshed tears and the pinkette brushed it off using his calloused thumb. Her pink kissable lips were inviting his lips to connect with her. He caged her under his body doing his best not to harm their baby.

"Natsu stop whatever you wanted to do, please just let me free…." Lucy cried softly.

"Tell me Luce, why stripper? Is he really that good than me? Why him? Why can't YOU CHOOSE ME?! AM I NOT ENOUGH?!" He cried out tears rolled down his jaws dripping down at Lucy's cheek colliding with Lucy's salty tears.

"I'm so sorry Natsu, I'm sorry I really love Gray. I only think of you as a bestfriend and a brother not your Lover or your wife"

"I'll change that." He said seriously tears still continued to roll down.

Then he smashed his searing lips to her soft lips until Lucy pulled away her mouth a heavy blush bestowed unto her dainty cheeks, breath trying to catch. Natsu growled and attacked again her lips asking for entrance now but the blonde was stubborn making Natsu bit her pink lips.

"N-Natsu stop….."

Though her plead fell deaf on his ears and instead answering her, he ripped her blouse sending the buttons anywhere making her large mounds that was covered by a white lace brassiere bounce by his violent actions. His hands now darted down her skirt and shove it up. His crazed eye expresses Lucy that he can never hear her plea because his sanity was nowhere to be found being blinded by his anger.

And lusts overpower Natsu.

* * *

Sun shines and ray of light wake up Lucy. She tried to move but she felt a soaring pain coming from her nether regions and it hurt like hell. She almost screamed when she saw her nude beside the young Dragneel who was also naked too, like her plus his dark onyx eyes bore onto her naked form. That's when it hit her; she finally remembered the entire trauma last night. Tears again threaten to spill on her maroon eyes but when Natsu tried brush it off she stepped backward as if he was going to hurt her again.

"D-don't t-touch me,…I….I despise you, you monster" She whispered inaudibly.

Not realizing that those words dig deeper as it go in Natsu's one strong heart, like knifes stabbing him.

He clenches his fist and one by one grabbed his clothes that were scattered at the well-polished marble. After he was done putting it on, he walked away leaving alone the blonde who was hugging herself to scared to face the fact that a monster like him still exist.

After he walked out of the room he locked it and instructed everyone to send Lucy her meal and not to open the door unless if they ask his permission.

And forever he locked her in his lair like what dragons do.

_**TIME SKIPS**_

Lucy gave birth in the Dragneel household. That's right; Natsu hired the most professional doctor in the Japan. Until now he was afraid of his golden dove to flown away to his grasp. He could hear the baby soft breathing as he cradle it gently. Close to him was Lucy who was now fully awake after the operation. He smiled tenderly and sat beside the blonde maybe their child will be the key to make his family perfect now but, oh boy he was wrong because as soon as Lucy saw the baby she screamed hysterically shouting to him to go away from her sight with the infant.

"GO AWAY! IT'S YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU! I HATE THAT CHILD!"

And that added more pain in his broken heart.

After a year they celebrated Natsume's birthday. Everyone was present that includes the Fullbuster and Natsu keep an eye on Lucy all the time making sure she was by his side all the time. He either encircled his hands to her waist earning hiself her cute blushed or holding her hands harshly preventing the blonde to make an escape. This of course didn't get unnoticed to Gray. His jaws would tighten and his brows knitted, jealousy emitted from him. This made the pinkette cocky.

Gray cold dark blue eyes caught the youngest Dragneel playing on the floor with his new gift. A revenge formulated in his mind. The raven head walked towards Natsume and he smiled kindly at the child.

"Hello li'l buddy." He talked and the pinkette stared at him with those adorable maroon eyes that he inherited from his lovely mother. Out of the blue a hard fist collided with Gray cheeks and he already knew who it was.

"YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER TO MY SON!" Natsu shouted

Natsu was going too lunged at Gray again when Lucy shielded ice princess.

"Stop it, Natsu. Gray didn't do anything to harm Natsume!"She shouted

Due to everyone shouting make little Natsume cried. Natsu pick him up and carry him then grab his wife's wrist and walk away but not before glaring at his former rival. The celebration ended hostile.

* * *

Lucy rebel against Natsu by punishing him and his son. She would decline to give what they wanted all along, her love. Sure Natsu have her body but her heart belongs to Gray. Whenever Natsume cling or get near her she would swat him away from her. She tried her best to hate the child but she couldn't help but to cry because her actions were similar to her father's action towards her when she was a little girl. When the boy gave her a cute bracelet in her 24th birthday she swallowed all her love and care to Natsume and answer him

"Why are you giving me a piece of trash?"

The youngest Dragneel run out with tears trying his best to prevent it from rolling down his adorable face. Lucy couldn't help but to feel guilt eat her. So she followed the boy silently and saw that he throw it on the kitchen's trash bin so she swiftly took it and run on her room. She examined it closely it was cute because it has the blending color of pink and yellow. She cleaned it first then put it on her wrist and it fits perfectly on her wrist making her complexion whiter than usual. She wanted to thank Natsume but she didn't have the courage yet.

Unconsciously she didn't know that anger ebbed, drifting slowly.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns it.**

At the peak of Fairy Tail incorporation there was a Salmon haired man wearing a black business suit sitting in his swivel chair staring sternly at the stack of papers that were piled neatly in his mahogany deak . He sighed and reached opening one of his private desk, pulling out a new pack of cigar that was shipped this morning from another country he lighted the tip of it and puff a smoke.

Yes, everyone knows Natsu Dragneel drink but only for strict business and social gathering purposes.

But everyone knows he never smoke, not even his family.

He started smoking ever since his life became a mess and he blame none other but hiself.

He smoke because he was depressed.

Standing up making his swivel chair bounce a little he head towards the bulletproof glass window and because he was at the highest building he can see the whole city then he notice that the sun was going down probably painting the world orange making his salmon hair looked fiery red and his dark onyx eyes glint some tint red.

Yes the memory was still fresh when he first met her, turning his upbeat and confident attitude turn into a sputtering mess.

It was a sunset scene when Natsu Dragneel met for the first girl who made his heart beat faster than any horse that was running.

He still remember how young and beautiful Lucy Heartfilia up until now.

At the age of fifteen Natsu Dragneel oath to swear that he will marry someday this blonde girl

In two years the pinkette tried to implied he like her but it seems all his woo was nothing but a kind gesture to her, what scared Natsu more was the thought that Lucy only view him as a brother nothing but a mere bestfriend still Natsu decided to pursue his wooing thinking that it will change Lucy's mind.

But all his effort was fruitless as soon as Gray Fullbuster came in the picture.

Lucy never stutter at him but when Gray came she become a stuttering mess making Natsu's hatred flared more only for Gray.

_"Were engage seven years ago Natsu"_

The only heir of the Dragneel tried to block all the negative thought and tried to switch on his optimistic persona asking if it were their parents idea but Lucy being Lucy decided to slap him the dreadful truth that he wanted to be nothing but a mere lies.

_"I love him, Natsu, I'm happy to be with him"_

That sentence alone made Natsu brain stopped like it was dump by a cold water freezing it, even numbing it. So in two years of Natsu's attempts it was all nothing but a foolish act? Those two years he fell in love like a love struck puppy to her was never destined to be his happy ending?

Reality hurts, especially when it was slam down to you harshly.

The youngest Dragneel fell into deep depression no one knows why not even his bestfriend except his father, Igneel Dragneel.

His father knew because ever since his son and Lucy met he would never fail to notice how Natsu's dark onyx eyes twinkle with delight when he and Lucy talk animatedly like they were the only human who lived in earth or how Natsu's cheek flushed red when Lucy sends her a warm smile.

It was an understandment that Igneel son was indeed struck by cupid itself pretty hard.

Just now seeing his son like this in his bed with failing health and look nothing but a corpse sprawl in a majestic king sized bed he can't help but to cry and improvised a plan to make his son come back to his normal self.

Igneel went to Fullbuster household and plead Silver and Ur to call off the marriage for the sake of Natsu's health but they can't forsake their oldest son's happiness flushed down the drain because they the consequences that might backfire on them which is making Gray have a nervous breakdown seeing how he was glowing with happiness when his blonde girl was in his strong arms tucking her safely away from any upcoming danger and threats.

They just can't oblige to Igneel's plea.

Knowing his first plan failed he again revise a plan.

The next few weeks Natsu drown hiself with liquor just to deprive all his depression. Seeing his son an idea create it's way from Igneels head.

* * *

**Authors note: very sorry for the long update yet short chapter. I beg for forgiveness.**


End file.
